Wild Wild Death
Wild Wild Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighty-ninth case of the game and the thirty-third case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Ivywood Hills, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Horace Foster invited Frank Knight, who admitted he loved Western movies, and the player to a filming space at Abitbol & Sons Studios in Ivywood to watch the filming of The Ornery Die Last, the film whose script was previously taken by a brainwashed Gaston Dumas from Horace. On the movie set, they found Horace dismembered, with the resulting blood loss killing him. The player immediately shipped Horace's corpse to Roxie Sparks for autopsy to start the investigation. Frank and the player investigated a food truck and the victim's estate for clues. They eventually incriminated Luz Lucha, a female Hispanic wrestler, as the killer. Luz admitted to the murder, saying she was tired of the victim not paying her after she won his poker game, so she drugged Horace with ketamine, tied him up to the horses, and used her phone by playing a rattlesnake clip which made the horses dismember Horace. Judge Dante sentenced her to 25 years in jail without parole. Shortly after Luz's arrest, Russell Crane claimed that the Utopians were behind Gaston's brainwashing. He wanted to interrogate members of the cult for information. Chief Marquez, on the other hand, wanted Frank and the player to check Horace's mansion for a possible break-in. Eva Grant also asked for the player to find her car keys so she could escape Ivywood for a less stressful life. Upon finding the car keys, Eva apologized to the player for accusing them of assisting the paparazzi regarding her affair with the victim. Thanks to Russell's expertise, Frank and the player discovered that Brett Nolan, the Utopian lead actor of The Ornery Die Last, was liable for breaking into Horace's mansion to leave a card. Upon interrogation, the actor was not very happy with the player taking the card away from Horace's mansion. He also revealed that Russell was raised as a fellow Utopian but had "betrayed" the cult. Back in the police station, Russell was infuriated after Frank informed about what Brett revealed about him. Jupiter Crane, Russell's father, soon made a surprise appearance, asking the player to search for a contract he made with Abitbol & Sons Studios to rewrite the script for The Ornery Die Last. Russell, despite not liking his father, agreed to accompany the player. They returned the restored contract to Leo Brooks—the accountant responsible for writing a contract for Jupiter. Leo informed Russell about the Utopians practically controlling Ivywood. Russell then revealed that he despised the Utopians' hostility, the reason why he left the cult years ago. Russell returned to lambaste Jupiter for manipulating the player. Jupiter responded that the Utopians wanted to erase their involvement in the film to avert a murder scandal. Russell lost it and said that Jupiter let the Utopians ruin his childhood. Russell, now feeling vengeful, felt like his father was hiding something. He promised that he would bring down the cult no matter the cost. Summary Victim *'Horace Foster' (found dismembered on a Western movie set) Murder Weapon *'Horses' Killer *'Luz Lucha' Suspects C89LLucha.png|Luz Lucha C89EGrant.png|Eva Grant C89LBrooks.png|Leo Brooks C89THoulihan.png|Tex Houlihan C89BNolan.png|Brett Nolan Killer's Profile *The killer wears cowboy boots. *The killer plays poker. *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer wears leather. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes C89MovieSetA.png|Western Movie C89MovieSetB.png|Movie Cart C89HoraceMansionA.png|Victim's Home C89HoraceMansionB.png|Coffee Table C89FoodTruckA.png|Food Truck C89FoodTruckB.png|Truck Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Western Movie. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Victim's Briefcase; Victim identified: Horace Foster) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Playing Cards) *Analyze Playing Cards. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Autograph; New Suspect: Luz Lucha) *Ask Luz Lucha about her autograph to the victim. (Prerequisite: Autograph restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Home) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Prerequisite: Luz interrogated; Clues: Victim's Safe, Faded Paper) *Examine Victim's Safe. (Result: Jewelry) *Examine Jewelry. (New Suspect: Eva Grant) *Talk to Eva Grant about her jewelry. (Prerequisite: Jewelry verified to be Eva's) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Accountant's Letter) *Analyze Accountant's Letter. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Leo Brooks) *Ask Leo Brooks about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Accountant's Letter analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Horses; Attribute: The killer wears cowboy boots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Tex Houlihan about his work with horses. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Tex wears cowboy boots and plays poker) *Investigate Food Truck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Props Crate, Torn Paper) *Examine Props Crate. (Result: Work Gloves) *Analyze Work Gloves. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Coffee Table) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Prerequisite: Work Gloves analyzed; Clues: Blue Bottle, Victim's Case) *Examine Blue Bottle. (Result: Bottle Label) *Analyze Bottle Label. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Brett Nolan) *Ask Brett Nolan about the Utopian Bottle. (Prerequisite: Bottle Label analyzed; Profile updated: Brett wears cowboy boots and drinks tequila) *Examine Victim's Case. (Result: Movie Memorabilia) *Examine Movie Memorabilia. (Result: Blackmail Letter) *Question Leo about Horace's blackmail letter. (Prerequisite: Blackmail Letter found; Profile updated: Leo wears cowboy boots, plays poker, and drinks tequila) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Collage) *Question Luz about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Collage restored; Profile updated: Luz wears cowboy boots and plays poker) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Eva about her diva meltdown. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Eva wears cowboy boots and drinks tequila) *Investigate Truck Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Horseshoe, Broken Statue) *Examine Horseshoe. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (09:00:00) *Talk to Tex about his horses being sold off. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Profiles updated: Tex drinks tequila, Luz drinks tequila) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Utopian Statue) *Question Brett about the Utopian Statue. (Prerequisite: Statue restored; Profile updated: Brett plays poker) *Investigate Movie Cart. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Pile of Rocks, Victim's Belt Buckle) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Rope) *Examine Rope. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears leather) *Examine Victim's Belt Buckle. (Result: Blue Gel) *Analyze Blue Gel. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ivywood Confidential 3. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 3 *See what Eva wants. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Western Movie. (Prerequisite: Eva interrogated; Clue: Eva's Bag) *Examine Eva's Bag. (Result: Car Keys) *Give her car key back to Eva. (Prerequisite: Car Keys found; Reward: Film Noir Hat) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cryptic Card) *Analyze Cryptic Card. (09:00:00) *Question Brett Nolan about the card. (Prerequisite: Cryptic Card analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Coffee Table. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Jupiter's Envelope) *Examine Jupiter's Envelope. (Result: Faded Contract) *Examine Faded Contract. (Result: Contract) *Give the contract to Leo Brooks. (Prerequisite: Contract unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is possibly a pun on "Wild Wild West"—a phrase commonly used to refer to the American frontier period of the Western United States in the 19th century. **It could also be a reference to the 1999 American steampunk western action-comedy film Wild Wild West. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a horse). Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ivywood Hills